Remote computing and centralized management of computing environments have recently converge to not only provide remote access to application resources, but also to incorporate management aspects including multi-level security (e.g., authentication and firewall policies), support for a variety of access points and client environments, and uniform presentation of resources. Systems that host and/or provision applications to remote users may deliver computing and/or application services in s variety of ways. For example, dedicated servers may provide access to particular software applications by delivering application components to a remote client for execution. Other servers may deliver graphical user components for presentation at a remote client, although some or all of the underlying computing occurs at the server-side. In another example, a system may stream application services in real-time to a local client via high level commands. These high level commands may be used to assemble a user interface for the back-end applications services delivered from servers. As application and computing needs evolve, provisioning systems may have to provide a higher level of service in both delivery and performance. Accordingly, some provisioning system may provide some level of parallel processing or multi-tasking.